Lily Meadows
Bio Lilianne Anade "Lily" Meadows is a Terran elf from Oakland, California, UCAS, Earth. Her exact birthdate is unknown; official records list it as 10 February 2153, though this is either an estimate or a sick joke, and she is unaware of the true date herself. Her birth parents are also unknown. She is of indeterminate ethnicity, apparently a light-skinned mix of Caucasian, either Amathiri or Duglindener, and possibly Asian and Tulan. She is 5'7", approximately 115 lbs., with red hair and heterochromatic eyes (right hazel, left violet). English is her native language, though she also has an intermediate level of fluency in Eveskan Elvish and some basic proficiency in French. Lily is apparently named for two individuals: Queen Lilianne Lathalear and Anade DeFrein. She suspects her last name did not belong to either of her parents and was merely chosen to accompany the natural contraction of her first name for amusement. History On 21 March 2154, Lily was anonymously dropped at an orphanage in San Francisco, though her full name was given. She passed through a series of foster homes. In 2166, at the age of 13, she was raped by her foster father and soon ran away. Living on the streets, she was soon taken in by an orc named Tyson "Ty" Lynch. Lily sought to pull her own weight and found work as a prostitute at the age of 14. Lily soon befriended a fellow child prostitute, a human girl her age named Tiffany, whose last name remains unknown. This friendship lasted less than a year before their pimp, known only as Mr. D, forced Tiffany to serve a violent client, Reggie Fram Jr. (son of UCAS senator Reginald Fram Sr.). Tiffany did not survive the encounter. With the aid of some of the other prostitutes, Lily murdered Mr. D in retaliation; a prostitute who would assume the name Madame l'Amour took over. 2169 saw the Starr race riots. Lily rioted with her friends from the street; at some point she became separated and surrounded by human supremacist rioters. She was beaten, shot and gang raped by the humans until her human friend Manuel "Manny" Martinez found and rescued her. As a result of the beating, she lost her left arm. With help from her friends, Ty, Manny, and Jason Katz, she was able to acquire the materials necessary for the neighborhood clinic to print her a cybernetic replacement. She has volunteered at the clinic since then to repay her debt. Lily is suspected of criminal activity beyond her ongoing unlicensed prostitution. Though authorities have never had enough evidence to bring charges, she and her circle of friends are suspected of engaging in low-level criminal contracts for theft, arson, extortion, blackmail, and other offenses. At 18, Lily began frequenting the UC Berkeley campus, socializing with students and, frequently enough, hooking up. This greatly intensified when Jason started school there in the fall of 2171 and began inviting her to parties or just to hang out. Welcome to the present. This is where Lily is at the start of the story. Temperament Lily is often described as cynical and jaded, to an extent far beyond her age. Her experiences have left her with a bitter pessimism about metahuman nature. This leads her to see most interactions as fundamentally exploitative, and if she isn't the one exploiting, then she's being exploited. Her cynicism, however, owes much to her betrayed idealism. She wants to believe people can be better, she wants to see good in people where she can find it, she just doesn't get to see it often. So she assumes the worst and usually gets what she expects. Her friends are exceptions - she sees good in them, even when giving them a hard time and harshly criticizing them. She has ideas of how the world should be, and it enrages her that reality won't live up to that fantasy. Talk of how good things are or how they are the way they should be enrages her further. Lily is homosexual and very promiscuous. She quickly leaps from one fling to the next, often more than one fling at a time. However, deep down she has romantic notions of True Love and dreams of a sweet, uncorrupted girl to sweep her off her feet and save her. She frequently indulges in romance simulations, but will react defensively if anyone finds out. Lily is not particularly religious, though she has some fascination with Anadean religion. Skills Lily is an incredibly gifted social operator and manipulator. Her life and livelihood have depended on her ability to convince and coerce people, and she has few scruples about what lengths she will go to in order to get her way. Usually her pretty looks and silver tongue are enough, and when that fails, she has little hesitation about spreading her legs, whether for women or men - she doesn't care as long as it gets her what she wants. When even that fails, she is not above using blackmail and violence to get what she wants. Living on the street she has had to learn how to defend herself, and by extension attack others, with both a knife and her bare hands. She is able to use the shock hand in her prosthetic arm to devastating effect if she is able to make contact with bare skin. Manny taught her to use a gun for self defense, though she has limited practice with firearms. In her spare time, Lily has taught herself to pick mechanical locks as a form of puzzle-solving diversion. Vulnerabilities Lily cannot think clearly when those she cares about are in danger. She remains deeply scarred by what happened to Tiffany and has sworn to never let something like that happen again. She would gladly give herself up or sacrifice herself to protect a loved one or friend, even while plotting betrayal of her enemy. This tendency pales beside her mean streak, however. If she believes someone is hurting or plans to hurt her friends, even in a non-violent manner, she can become downright sadistic toward them. She may torment them, sabotage them, or, in some cases, physically torture them. Any slight against her friends is met with at least two-fold retribution. This often gets Lily into trouble, as she picks fights she can't win and has to be bailed out by the friends she thought she was protecting. Ty's presence seems to calm her and rein her in. Category:People